


Sanctuary

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Friendship, Humans In Asgard, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Shameless Smut, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky seek sanctuary in Asgard when they discover Ross is on the brink of finding Bucky in Wakanda.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



> This is for aurilly! I saw your request about Steve and/or Bucky in Asgard and I had to write it! 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for giving me this opportunity, and a huge thank you to albymangroves for the beta. Also all my cheerleaders: you know who you are.

It had taken the Wakandan scientists six months to remove the HYDRA programming from Bucky's brain, but he was finally free of it. He knew he could never thank them, or King T’Challa, enough for what they had done for him. Even after he was cured, they kept him there, giving him sanctuary, knowing that if he left and was caught he might not survive. 

When he had been in Wakanda for almost ten months, however, Steve came on one of his regular visits. As soon as he saw Steve's face Bucky knew something was up. 

“What's wrong?” he asked, his voice slightly unsteady, already knowing the answer deep down. 

“Ross and his cronies have intel that you're hiding out somewhere in the region. They don't know it's Wakanda yet, but they will.”

This was what Bucky had been afraid of. He nodded. “How soon can I leave?”

“As soon as you're packed. I've informed King T’Challa that I have to take you away.” Steve smiled. “He said that it wasn't a problem and he would fight for you, but I know that's not what you would want.”

“Damn straight,” Bucky replied fervently. “You can come help.”

Steve agreed, and they went together up to Bucky's rooms. They packed quickly, then went back downstairs, where King T’Challa was waiting. 

“I'm sorry you feel you have to leave, Bucky,” his majesty said. “We would defend you if they came for you.”

“I know, Your Majesty,” Bucky replied with a smile. “And while I appreciate that, I'm not going to bring that kind of trouble down on your country. Thank you, though, for everything you've done for me. I am more grateful than you can ever know.”

The king nodded. “Then goodbye, Bucky. And good luck.”

They shook hands, and Bucky walked out into the sunshine. 

Steve smiled at him as he caught up, then grabbed his own bag from just outside the door. 

“So where are we going?” Bucky asked as they trudged through the trees and undergrowth. 

Steve raised his eyebrows, but didn't answer. 

Eventually, they reached a clearing, and Steve paused, looking up at the sky. 

“I sure as hell hope this works,” Steve murmured under his breath, and Bucky looked at him curiously as Steve began to shout at the sky. “Heimdall! Heimdall, I know Thor was going to speak with you! My friend and I need sanctuary in Asgard!”

He paused, and for a moment nothing happened. Just as Bucky was about to speak, however, a large pilar came out of the sky like a large tornado, and before Bucky could even scream it had landed on top of them. Instead of being torn apart or flung about like a ragdoll, however, they were taken up, as though in a swirling vortex, and before he knew it he was stumbling out the other side onto a platform. 

A man with golden armor stood in front of them, his expression serious. 

“Welcome, Steve and Bucky. My name is Heimdall. Thor speaks very highly of you, Steve Rogers. We would be pleased to offer you sanctuary.”

“Thank you, Heimdall.” Steve held out his hand and Heimdall grasped it and shook it. 

“Thor should be along in a moment…” Heimdall began, trailing off as they heard Steve's name being shouted in a booming voice. 

They looked up, and Bucky saw a young man with long blond hair walking towards them that he recognized from photos. 

“Thor!” Steve shouted back, waving, and they walked towards each other, meeting in the middle. Thor and Steve embraced, then Steve turned to Bucky, smiling. “Thor, this is my dearest friend, Bucky Barnes. We’re both currently fugitives, but while I'd just get locked up Bucky would probably be shot on sight.”

“Why would they kill a dear friend of the great Steve Rogers?” Thor asked, his expression curious. “You never explained when you asked for my help.”

“That, my friend, is a long story.”

“Then come.” Thor clapped Steve on the back, hard enough that Steve winced slightly. “We shall get you both settled in your chambers, and then we shall drink ale and eat good food, and you shall tell me the story.”

***

Thor led them to a large dining hall, where there were all kinds of amazing looking food laid out. They helped themselves, piling their plates high and filling tankards with ale, before sitting down around one of the tables. As they ate, Steve explained what had happened with Ross, and Tony, and the Accords. Thor narrowed his eyes. 

“Does this Ross really believe us to be so much of a danger? I'd like to see him do what we did in New York,” Thor scoffed, and Steve nodded. 

“I know. There was too much risk that they would prevent us going somewhere that we needed to be.”

“And where does Bucky come into it?” Thor asked curiously. 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, and Bucky nodded at Steve. “Tell him everything. He deserves that,” Bucky said quietly. 

So Steve did: explaining to Thor about the Winter Soldier, how Bucky had been brainwashed, how it took Wakandan scientists months to remove the programming, how Bucky had saved his life even while still under HYDRA’s control. Thor didn't interrupt, which Bucky was glad about, but he looked thoughtful, his brow furrowed. 

When Steve had finally finished, Thor nodded. “So these trigger words they put in your head--they're gone now?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, totally gone. They tested me enough times to make sure.”

Thor leaned across the table and clapped him on the shoulder. “You are indeed a brave warrior like your friend Steve, Bucky. You have been through more than most, yet here you are, still loyal to your oldest friend after nearly a century. That is impressive for a mortal, and I salute you both.”

Thor raised his tankard and drained it, and Steve and Bucky did the same. It tasted like honey and sunshine, and Bucky really wanted more. When they got up for a refill, however, Thor grinned at them both. 

“I would be cautious how much ale you drink,” he said with a laugh. “Mortals often find that it is much more potent than it is to Asgardians.”

Steve shrugged. “I can't get drunk. Whatever they did to me to make me into a super soldier, I can't get drunk any more.”

“Me either,” Bucky said quietly, although god knew he'd tried in an effort to dull the pain of his memories. 

“We shall see,” Thor replied, looking amused. 

***

Two hours later, Bucky was drunk off his face, and Steve was the same. Bucky was telling Thor about Steve throwing up on the Cyclone on Coney Island and Thor was laughing uproariously while Steve pretended to glare from behind his tankard. 

Bucky stretched upwards, revealing his stomach, and a large bullet scar on his abdomen. 

Thor looked at it curiously. “A battle scar?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky said, dropping his arms self consciously. 

“How did you come by it?” 

“During the early days of my capture, I tried to escape. They shot me, then brought me back and stitched me up.”

Thor grimaced sympathetically, then his face cleared and he looked almost gleeful. “I have a good one for you. Do you see this scar on my forehead?” Steve and Bucky nodded, and Thor continued, “Many, many years ago, my hammer, Mjölnir, was stolen by the giant Thrym. Thrym was one of the ugliest giants I have ever seen--and I have seen many--and he demanded the hand of the beautiful Freyja, the keeper of the necklace Brísingamen. He said he would give her the hammer as a wedding gift, but otherwise he would keep it for himself. I begged Freyja to go through with the wedding, but she would have none of it and told me exactly where I could put my idea.”

“So how did you get it back?” Bucky asked curiously. 

Thor grinned wickedly. “I borrowed her clothes and dressed as her, dressing Loki, my brother, as my bridesmaid. Of course I could not talk, or he would have known that it was me, but I was hungry, and so ate my fill. But this was too much for a bride, and Thrym was becoming suspicious. So Loki told him that I had not eaten for eight days prior, so much did I long to be wed to the giant.”

Bucky snorted, and even Steve looked amused. 

“So come on,” Bucky said, slurring slightly as he took another sip of ale. “What happened next?”

“I wore a large veil over my face so he would not see me. He lifted the veil briefly and then dropped it in surprise, saying that he saw my eyes burning at him. Loki again, ever quick witted, told him that I had not slept these past eight nights, so much did I long to be wed to the giant. 

“At last, it came time for the giant to hand over Mjölnir. As soon as he put it in my hands I tore off the veil and used the hammer to kill him, as the rest of the terrified giants ran away. I thought, in my inebriated state, that it would be a good idea to…”

Thor trailed off, looking sheepish. 

“Go on?” Steve said. 

“I thought Freyja might want a souvenir, so I took her the giant’s fingernails and toenails as a gift. She was not as happy about this as I had anticipated, and threw one of the fingernails at my head. Hence this scar.”

Bucky and Steve burst into laughter. “Oh my god,” Bucky managed through his giggles. “Why would you do that?”

Thor shrugged, grinning. “It was a warrior’s gift.”

“Oh, okay, so then I have this one…” Bucky said, showing off a scar on his right arm. “This one was from when I was younger and a little foolish, you know, less focused than I am now…”

Bucky and Thor compared battle scars long into the night, until finally even Thor was yawning widely. 

“A room has been made up for you both,” Thor told them. “I will take you there now.”

Slightly unsteadily, Bucky and Steve followed Thor through to a large room, where there was a big double bed. Bucky's eyes widened. 

“Where's the other bed?” he asked, and Thor looked surprised. 

“Other bed?” He winced. “My apologies. I believe I misunderstood the nature of your relationship.”

“Wait, you thought me and Buck…? No, no, Thor, we're just friends, best friends.”

“My most sincere apologies. I can get another room made up for you, but it will be tomorrow now, everyone’s drunk or asleep.” Thor looked so dejected that Bucky really felt for him, and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“It's fine, man. One night sharing a bed won't kill us. It's fine, we used to share a bed all the time when we were kids.”

Thor nodded, looking relieved. “In that case I shall leave you to sleep. Goodnight, Bucky and Steve.”

Steve and Bucky said their goodnights and, as soon as Thor was out the room, Bucky giggled nervously. 

“Hope you don't still snore like a train, Rogers,” he said, more casually than he felt. 

“I don't snore like a train!”

“Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that.”

Bucky pushed Steve's shoulder, then yawned. They got ready for bed and climbed in, being sure to keep their distance. 

***

When Bucky awoke the next morning it was to a pounding hangover and the feeling of someone wrapped around him, their head on his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down to see Steve, sound asleep on him. Bucky felt a swell of affection for his friend, and ran his fingers gently through Steve's hair. 

Steve stirred, looking up at Bucky in surprise. 

“Uh, hey,” he said slowly, and suddenly everything clicked into place for Bucky and he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against Steve's. 

For a moment, Bucky thought he had made a huge mistake, but then Steve shifted, kissing him back, and the world righted itself again. 

“What took you so long?” Steve murmured against his lips, and Bucky laughed. 

“How long?” he asked. 

Steve shrugged. “Forever? But really since we found you again in Bucharest. Then I realized exactly how I felt about you. But you were dealing with so much; besides, I didn't want to push.”

Bucky's response was to lean in and kiss him again, and again, and again, as the light streamed through the window onto them. Bucky nuzzled at Steve's cheek before kissing along his jawline, then down his neck to his shoulder, all the while running his left hand over Steve's chest. Steve tugged Bucky over, so he was straddling Steve, and Bucky moaned softly when he felt Steve's hard cock pressing against his own. 

“What do you want, Steve?” Bucky asked breathily. “Anything, you can have anything you want.”

“God, I don't even know--I want everything,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“Want me to suck you?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Steve groaned, and Bucky nodded. They quickly stripped out of their clothes, then Bucky went to push Steve down onto the mattress, slipped, and landed heavily on top of him, winding them both. 

Bucky looked up at Steve, mortified, but Steve was in fits of laughter. “God, Buck, I'd forgotten how graceful you're not,” Steve managed through his laughter, and Bucky grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, rolling his eyes, then leaned down to kiss the smirk off Steve's face. 

Once Steve was practically putty in his hands, Bucky moved on, kissing everywhere on Steve that he could reach. When he finally got to Steve's cock he grasped it in his hand, feeling the weight of it, and jerked it a few times as Steve moaned and writhed beneath him. 

Bucky bent over and sucked the head of Steve's cock into his mouth, using his left hand to hold Steve's hips down. He could feel Steve's hips trying to buck as he tongued around the slit, and grinned around his mouthful. 

“Oh fuck, oh god, Buck, you're amazing, fuck, your _mouth_ , oh fuck you're so good at this,” Steve babbled as Bucky got to work, sucking him properly and with intent. 

Just as he could feel his jaw starting to ache, Steve cried out, “Oh fuck, Bucky, I'm gonna come, gonna come, oh Buck, Buck, _Buck_ ,” and came in Bucky's mouth and down his throat. Bucky swallowed, sucking gently until Steve's cock started to soften and he hissed, pulling away. 

Bucky crawled up the bed and kissed Steve, who immediately opened his mouth to Bucky, licking the taste of himself from Bucky's mouth. As they kissed, Bucky felt a hand on his cock and groaned. 

“Fuck yeah, oh god Steve, fuck, your hand feels so good on me.”

Steve's response was to keep kissing him, stroking him with a good rhythm, but it wasn't quite enough. “I need more,” Bucky told him. “Just tighten your hand a bit… ah, yeah, that's it. Now twist your hand around the head… oh fuck, Steve, yeah, you're doing so good…”

“I aim to please,” Steve said smugly. 

“Yeah, well, you're right on target, don't you dare fucking stop,” Bucky responded. Steve kissed him deeply and kept stroking him, and it wasn't long before Bucky could feel his orgasm building. He started to thrust his hips in time with Steve's strokes, getting closer and closer to the edge before smashing his mouth against Steve's as he came with a cry. 

Still kissing Steve, Bucky shifted so he was laying beside him rather than on top of him, but a few moments later Steve pulled back with a groan. 

“Ugh, you realise you came all over me, right?”

“Yeah, well, I swallowed yours,” Bucky retorted, and Steve laughed. 

“Fair enough. We'd better get cleaned up and ready to face the day.”

Once they had showered and dressed, they made their way out into the corridor and wandered back in the direction of the great hall where they had eaten the evening before. 

On the way there, they met Thor, who looked down at their joined hands with an air of amusement. 

“I shall hold off on asking them to make up another room, shall I?” he joked, and both Bucky and Steve grinned sheepishly. “Come,” Thor continued, “let us go and break our fast.”

He clapped Bucky on the shoulder, and together they walked through to the great hall. There were not many people about; only three men and a woman, who soon rushed over when they saw Bucky and Steve. 

“Midgardians!” one of the men exclaimed. “You are, of course, welcome, but…” He looked at Thor, a question in his eyes. 

Thor smiled. “These are my dear friends, Steve and Bucky. They required sanctuary, so I had them brought here. Bucky and Steve, these are my comrades: Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and the Lady Sif.”

They all smiled at each other, before heading over to the platters of food. 

“I'm gonna get fat,” Bucky murmured to Steve as they sat at a table, plates once again piled high. 

“We'll just have to get in lots of exercise,” Steve responded, winking at him, and Bucky blushed. 

Thor’s comrades were a friendly lot, full of stories about past battles. By the time breakfast was over, they'd managed to embarrass Thor with half their stories, and each other with the other half. Bucky couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed so much. 

He stood up from the table and walked up the steps to look over Asgard, barely noticing when Steve came up behind him. 

“You okay?” Steve asked quietly. 

“I like it here. It's nice. It'll be good to get home when we can, but until then I think I'll enjoy being here.”

Steve nodded, and Bucky turned around, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. 

“Besides, you're here,” he said softly. “What else could I possibly need?”

Steve leaned down and kissed him, and Bucky felt his heart swell. They might go home in a month, or a year, but as long as they were together, none of that mattered.


End file.
